Why NiGHTS Isn't in SSBB
by ERiN OPPEL
Summary: NiGHTS was originally supposed to be a playable character in Nintendo's latest "smash" hit, but she changed her mind at the last minute. Why did she? This is what happened. In my opinion, of course. Now has book cover! :D
1. The Trapdoor of DOOM!

_Everyone loves Brawl, right? Wouldn't you love it even more if NiGHTS was in it? Heck, I'd buy the game just __**because**__ it has NiGHTS in it. But unfortunately, it doesn't. So I came up with a reason WHY she isn't in the game. Oh yeah, and Sonic is kinda portrayed as the "villain" in this story. _

_Note: I don't own ANY of the franchise that is contained in this fic. That includes all SEGA and Nintendo characters. I don't even own the real people (obviously). The only thing I own is the idea of writing this story._

Why NiGHTS Isn't In Brawl

Chapter 1: The Trapdoor of DOOM!

NiGHTS anxiously waited next in line behind the stage. She had asked her producer of her new game, Takashi Iizuka, if she could fly over to Nintendo Studios to try out to be in Super Smash Bros Brawl. He agreed, but warned her not to be too disappointed if they rejected her, as they had done with several characters already.

She was eager to show Masahiro Sakurai and Yuzo Koshiro what she could do. Maybe, if they liked her moves, they'd let her join Brawl! NiGHTS smiled as she imagined herself being among the best fighters in the game universe worlds.

"Don't get your hopes up." a voice behind her invaded her thoughts.

NiGHTS turned around and saw Sonic sitting in a chair beside others who had already had their auditions.

The blue hedgehog grinned smugly. "They only pick the very best fighters, like me."

"Leave her alone, Sonic." Mario told him. He turned to NiGHTS. "He's-a trying to intimidate you. Just ignore him."

NiGHTS nodded gratefully at Mario. Obviously he had been chosen; there'd be no Brawl without Mario. NiGHTS had a strong sense of respect for the plumber; he was the most popular Nintendo character and everyone seemed to know him.

Sonic just grunted and leaned back in his chair.

Mario then said to his brother, "You know, besides Sonic, there's one character that joined that surprised me."

"Really?" said Luigi. "Who?"

"You."

Luigi's jaw fell open. OWNED!

Falco chuckled. "Heheh, burn."

NiGHTS decided to turn her attention to something else. She peeked behind the curtain at the character currently doing his audition: Pichu.

The little Pokémon kept hurting itself with its own electric attacks, something NiGHTS didn't understand. He seemed like he was overdoing it, too. Pichu used a Thunder attack, and got a major recoil from it, knocking him to the ground.

Masahiro and Yuzo looked at each other, unimpressed. Then, without saying anything to one another, Masahiro said to Pichu, "Uh, yeah, don't think that's what we're looking for. Sorry, kid, you're out." He pushed a button on his desk and a trapdoor opened up beneath Pichu.

"Pichuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!" Pichu's scream echoed a long time as the poor Pokémon plunged down through the trapdoor. The door closed on its own.

NiGHTS gulped. _Yeesh..._ she thought.

"Next!"

Sonic whispered in a ghostly voice, "You will die...die...die..."

Fox slapped Sonic upside the head. "Cut it out."

After taking a deep breath, NiGHTS glided through the curtain and onto the stage in front of her judges.

"So, you're NiGHTS." said Masahiro, not looking up from his papers.

NiGHTS nodded, then realized he wasn't looking at her, so she spoke, "Yes, I am."

Yuzo asked her, "Aren't you currently working on a game of yours?"

"Yes."

"Then what are you doing here?"

"Um, my creator is allowing me to audition to be in Brawl."

The two judges exchanged puzzled glances, and NiGHTS got nervous. So she explained, "I figured I could be in two games at once."

Masahiro rested his elbows on the desk. "Ok. Show us what you got."

Gathering her courage, the Nightmaren started to show off all her attacks: the Drill Dash, Touch Dash, Paraloop, and so forth and so on. When NiGHTS was finished, Masahiro then remarked, "You do seem to have potential. We'll let you know if you make it."

NiGHTS bowed respectively before flying behind the stage.

"So, how'd you do?" Sonic asked tauntingly. "Did you play your piccollo for them so they wouldn't use the trapdoor on you?"

NiGHTS glared at him. "It's a flute, and you know it."

"All right, that's a flute..." Sonic smirked and pointed at NiGHTS head. "And those are horns."

"_Hat_." NiGHTS snarled.

"Whatever." Sonic rolled his eyes. "They're both the same thing."

The purple jester scoffed and turned away from Sonic, annoyed.

A few minutes later, the judges/people-in-charge-of-making-Brawl called the characters onto the stage for the final analysis.

Masahiro began, "First of all, we made some last-minute changes."

Yuzo looked at Mewtwo. "Mewtwo, we changed our minds. You're no longer in Brawl."

"What?!" Mewtwo cried in disbelief.

"Uh, yeah, let's face it: Lucario's basically the same as you, only he's new and cool, so he kinda replaces you. Sorry."

Mewtwo just happened to be floating above the trapdoor. When it opened, because he couldn't fall in on his own, he was _sucked_ in. His cries echoed the same way Pichu's did.

NiGHTS suddenly wondered what happened to all those characters that didn't make it. But she snapped back to reality when she heard her name.

"NiGHTS," started Masahiro, "we've decided..."

She held her breath. She was aware that she was now above the trapdoor ('cause she had to move to close the gap) and was afraid they decided not to include her in the game. NiGHTS closed her eyes and awaited her fate.

"...That you are a worthy fighter for Brawl!"

NiGHTS opened her eyes and gasped in delight. "Really? I made it?"

"Yeah, that's what I said."

She let out her joy and relief. "Yes! OH BABY YES!" NiGHTS did a bunch of flips in the air and the other Brawlers congratulated her.

Except for Sonic, who crossed his arms and looked grumpy.

NiGHTS then turned to Masahiro and Yuzo. "Thank you. Thank you so much!"

Then Yuzo asked her, "Are you sure you'll be able to handle working in two games at once?"

NiGHTS nodded rapidly. "Yes, I can do that. I'll find a way to make it work."

The producer and the composer told the group of Brawlers to report to the studio at 9:00 AM sharp, then they dismissed them.

NiGHTS was excited to tell her friends back at SEGA Studios her good news. _Her_ dream was coming true, this time.

...Or was it?

_...Ok, so the other chapters will be funnier. I hope. Anyway, please review._


	2. Reala Gets Pwned

_I love my job._

Chapter 2: Reala Gets Pwned (typo on purpose)

NiGHTS burst through the doors of the filming room at SEGA Studios. "GUYS, GUYS, GUYS!"

"WHAT, WHAT, WHAT?" everyone asked loudly in the same manner.

The purple Nightmaren giggled, like she had a really big secret and she was about to reveal it. "I have something to tell you."

"What is it, NiGHTS?" Helen asked.

But NiGHTS looked around at everyone first, a huge grin on her face.

Reala became impatient and he crossed his arms. "Out with it, woman!"

Will gave Reala a quizzical look, then looked back at NiGHTS expectantly.

Finally, NiGHTS blurted out, "I MADE IT!!"

"WOO! Yeah! All right!" Helen and Will whooped. Their cheering subsided, then they asked. "Made what?"

Just then, Jackle burst through the door. "NiGHTS made something? Is it cake??" he asked excitedly. "Is the cake for me???"

NiGHTS shook her head, "It's not--"

"AWWWW! Why would you make cake but not give me any?" Jackle whined.

"No, I mean--"

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!" Jackle started bawling. "You don't love me!!!!!!"

Reala smacked him. "That's right, she doesn't. Now get out."

Jackle sniffed. "Fine." And he left the room sadly.

NiGHTS then continued, "As I was saying, I'm gonna be in Brawl!" She jumped up and down and clapped her hands happily. "Isn't it great?"

Jackle came through the door again, his sadness replaced by new joy. "Hey, if you're gonna be in Brawl, can I be an assist trophy??"

"No." NiGHTS said immediately.

"Aww..." Jackle thought for a second, then asked, "What about a regular trophy?"

"_No._" NiGHTS replied again, more annoyed.

"...A sticker?"

"NO!" they all shouted.

"Aww!" he left again, and everyone's attention was on NiGHTS.

"Wow, congratulations, NiGHTS!" Takashi Iizuka smiled. "This is going to be a great opportunity to expand your career. When do you start working?"

"Tomorrow from 9-6." NiGHTS answered eagerly.

Will frowned. "But that means you won't have very much time left here. And we still have lots to film."

"Not to mention you're in most of the scenes." Owl added. "How will you find time for two games?"

NiGHTS shrugged. "By doing what I always do best."

"Doing everything wrong?" Reala muttered.

"What did you say?"

Reala glanced up nervously. "Uh, I said I wanna play 'Pong'."

Everyone looked at the red jester strangely.

"What? It's Retro Day!" Reala lied, slightly embaressed that he came up with something that stupid. He turned his back to everyone. "Stop staring at me."

All eyes turned back to NiGHTS, who said, "Anyway, I'm sure I can come by for an hour during lunch."

"Sounds good," started Takashi. "Well, now that you're here, we can finish filming Helen's intro scene. Places, everyone!"

The actors got in their respective places and waited for the camera crew to get set up. Finally, they gave the signal and Takashi announced, "Action!"

After NiGHTS un-Dualized with Helen, Owl noticed a door appear. "The door to Nightopia has appeared!" To Helen, he said, "You must have an Ideya!"

"What's an Ideya? And what's Nightopia?" Helen asked.

Owl explained. (I don't think you wanna hear his explaination again, and I don't think I wanna write it. That would be boring.)

"Oh, enough with the explainations! Let's check it out, Helen!" NiGHTS said. She turned around just as Reala was flying right at her. But something happened in NiGHTS' brain and she got the sudden urge to fight. Instead of letting Reala tackle her into the door, she dodged her co-star.

"Urg!" Reala grunted his trademark hurt noise as he collided with the door.

NiGHTS immediately barraged Reala with attacks she would only use in Brawl.

"Ow! Yurg! Hey! What the--? HEY!" Reala spoke in between punches and kicks. He tried to block NiGHTS' attacks, but she was too good.

"NiGHTS, stop!" the others cried.

But NiGHTS ignored them, or didn't hear them. "Time for a FINAL SMASH ATTACK!" she declared, holding up high her Dragon Persona. But before she could do anything else, Takashi snatched the Persona and yelled, "CUT!" Everyone who wasn't involved in the fight grabbed NiGHTS and pulled her away from Reala.

"NiGHTS, what's wrong with you?" Takashi asked, concerned.

NiGHTS came back to her senses and blinked. "What...what just happened?"

Will laughed. "You just beat the crap outta Reala! It was hilarious!"

Helen looked frightened. "Are you feeling ok, NiGHTS?"

NiGHTS looked at Reala, who was holding one eye, and realized what she had done. "Oh...Oops. I thought I was in Brawl for a minute..."

Reala managed to stand up. He glared at NiGHTS with his good eye. "What were you trying to do, kill me?"

"Reala, I'm sorry..." NiGHTS apologized sincerely. "I didn't know what I was thinking." She reached out to comfort him. "We can start over..."

But Reala quickly flew away. "No way! You're crazier than Jackle!" Before he left the room, he said to everyone, "I'll be in my trailer."

NiGHTS sighed. "Oh dear. I hope I didn't upset him..."

Will rolled his eyes and Helen shook her head.

The director/producer then sighed too. "We'll try again tomorrow." he told everyone.

NiGHTS looked down and rubbed her arm. She couldn't believe she had attacked Reala like that. She would never do that, especially not to him. So what made her do it?

Jackle opened the door. "Ok, can I at least make a cameo in the "Subspace Emissary"?"

"NO!!!!!"

_As you can probably tell, NiGHTS is getting a dark mind...sorta. Please review._


	3. Ha Ha! Sonic is Ignored!

_I'm trying to make this at the most 5 chapters. I don't think I'm gonna make it..._

_By the way, I also don't own Mega Man, or Nelson from The Simpsons._

Chapter 3: (Nelson's voice) Ha Ha! Sonic Is Ignored!

All the Brawlers were in the filming room, NiGHTS being one of them. They awaited orders form Masahiro Sakurai.

Finally, Masahiro informed them, "Ok, here's how we're gonna do the scene: Tabuu knocks out Master Hand."

"What?!" cried Master Hand in shock. Tabuu just snickered.

The producer continued, "Then, out of nowhere, Sonic comes in and takes out one of Tabuu's wings--"

"And then the other wing." Sonic finished with a satisfied grin.

"No." Masahiro corrected, "Before Sonic can take out the other wing, Tabuu strikes Sonic to the ground. Then, NiGHTS comes in and takes out the remaining wing and helps Sonic up. They nod at each other, then go off to battle Tabuu. Got it?"

Sonic's jaw dropped. "Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat?!"

NiGHTS grinned. "Absolutely!"

"Great! Let's start filming!" Masahiro went to talk to the cameraman.

Sonic's face turned into an angry glare as he turned slowly to NiGHTS. "You..."

"I what?" NiGHTS asked innocently.

"HOW DARE YOU LET THEM DEFY THE POWERS OF ME! THE TRUE BLUE!" Sonic shouted, looking ready to strangle NiGHTS.

But before he actually could, Mega Man appeared out of nowhere and said, "I thought _I _was the True Blue!"

"No." Sonic said calmly. "You're just some person in a blue suit that no one cares about anymore."

"But in issue #231 of Nintendo Power--"

"Yeah, yeah, they're all excited that you're in a new game. But apparently, they decided to go back to _2D_ game-play. And why do you think the creators decided to go with that?"

"Because my creator wanted me to get back to my classic look--"

Sonic held up his hand and looked away snobbishly. "I don't wanna hear about it, Man."

Mega Man turned to leave.

NiGHTS waved at him cheerfully. "Bye, Mega Man!"

"Oh, bye NiGHTS!" Mega Man waved at her happily before leaving to go back to his own studio.

Sonic waited a few seconds. "Ok, NOW I'm gonna strangle you!" He leaped at NiGHTS and went for her neck...but it wasn't there. "HUH??? What the...?" All he saw was a space between her head and her collar. "Where the heck is your neck?" (ha, that rhymes!)

"I don't have one." NiGHTS answered simply, slightly confused by Sonic's action. "I thought you knew that..."

Sonic tried to come up with some comeback, but he didn't have time to because the producer yelled, "ACTION!"

---

After the scenes were filmed, it was time for a lunch break. The Brawlers gathered into the cafeteria. Actually, Sonic wasn't there, but no one cared to notice. Their attention was on NiGHTS.

"You were great, today!" Peach complimented, taking a bite out of her peach.

"Hm, not bad." Snake commented. "For a rookie."

"Snake, be polite." Samus told him.

Luigi then spoke up, "Hang on, everyone! Olimar's trying to say something!" He put down a megaphone in front of the tiny space man.

Olimar shouted, "I said even my Pikmin are impressed by your performance, NiGHTS!"

"Thank you." NiGHTS leaned closer to talk to him. "Your Pikmin are very kind. By the way, I'm sorry I killed them in our last battle."

Olimar shook his head. "Don't worry about it. I have an endless supply." he assured her, plucking a red one out of the ground as proof.

"Groo hoo groo!" Donkey Kong spoke enthusiastically and slapped NiGHTS hard on the back.

"Ow! What was that for?"

Mario explained, "Don't-a worry. He said you're a very civilized fighter. It's-a compliment."

"Oh." She nodded at Donkey Kong. "Thank you."

"NiGHTS, tell us about yourself." Zelda prompted. "Do you have any other friends?"

She responded, "Yes. Lessee, there's Helen, Will, Claris, Elliot, and Reala of course..."

"Reala? Is he that hot one?" Samus spoke up, and everyone looked strangely at her. "What?"

"Well, I guess you could say he's hot..." NiGHTS said slowly, looking up and smiling.

Peach let out a gasp. "You like him!"

"No I don't!" NiGHTS said too quickly. "Er, I mean...uh..."

The girls giggled. "Oooh, NiGHTS has a crush!"

"I do not!" NiGHTS retorted, laughing so that she didn't look like she was lying, but she was sure everyone could see her blushing cheeks.

"Don't-a worry." said Mario. "Everyone here has at least one secret: Sonic's afraid of water, Bowser has a scrapbook of Peach, and Luigi eats my desserts when I'm not looking."

"HUH?" Luigi looked at his brother in surprise. "Oh yeah? Well what about Lucas? He can be a real baby."

Just then, Lucas started to cry loudly. Ness shot Luigi a glare, then tried to comfort his bawling friend.

"See?"

Mario smacked his younger brother on the head.

"So NiGHTS, where are you from?" Link asked, changing the subject. He took a sip of Lan-Lan milk. "Utopia, was it called?"

"_Night_opia." NiGHTS replied. She saw everyone's blank stares. "It's in the Night Dimension." she explained. But they all looked around at each other in confusion. "...You've never heard to the Night Dimension?"

The others shook their heads.

NiGHTS sighed. "Ok, this is gonna take a while."

---

She was right. About 30 minutes later, NiGHTS was just finishing up on her explaination. The other Brawlers were listening intently, hanging onto every word; it was that interesting. When NiGHTS finished, she looked at the time and saw she had to get back to SEGA Studios. "Uh oh, I better go!" She got up. "Please excuse me, I'll be back in an hour."

Lucario stood up. "Wait, we're still on our lunch break, so maybe you could show us what it's like at your studio."

"Yeah!" the others agreed, looking expectantly at NiGHTS.

The Nightmaren shrugged and smiled. "All right. Let's go!" She started for the door.

Sonic opened the door and walked in proudly, like he owned the place. He grinned when he saw everyone. "Sorry to keep you all waiting, I was having a conversation with the manager." He sat at the table and wasn't aware of everyone rushing out the cafe until there was no one left. He glanced around the empty room. "Guys? ...Hello?" He crossed his arms. "I'm alone."

Nelson randomly appeared, pointing at Sonic and laughing, "Ha ha! You're alone!" Then he disappeared as randomly as he had appeared.

_Ha! Take that, Sonic! Sorry, but I find Sonic to be very annoying sometimes. Shadow's much better. :) Ahem, your reviews will be appreciated._


	4. The Serious Chapter

_Actually, I think I am gonna make it. And yeah, this chapter's not really that funny._

Chapter 4: The Serious Chapter

A few days went by, to say the least. NiGHTS was making great progress in Brawl, but not so much in Journey of Dreams. She didn't seem to mind, though, because she was having fun. She felt very welcome in Brawl; everyone (except Sonic) was so nice to her, and the people in charge looked upon her with great pride. She still sometimes missed her friends back at SEGA Studios, but she didn't have time to think about them as she concentrated on fighting.

"Ok, lunch time!" Masahiro called out.

The Brawlers eagerly headed out the doors towards the cafeteria, but NiGHTS was stopped by Yuzo.

"Oh, NiGHTS? Can Masahiro and I talk to you for a minute?" he asked her.

Sonic grinned mockingly at NiGHTS. "Ooooooh, you in big trouble..."

NiGHTS ignored him and floated over to the two humans. "Of course." She followed them into their office.

"NiGHTS," began Masahiro, "no doubt you're one of our best Brawlers. Your battle skills are nearly as good as Mario's."

NiGHTS blushed at the compliment. "Thank you."

Yuzo continued, "Your talents are too special to not be put into good use. So that's why we've been thinking of offering you a proposition."

NiGHTS listened curiously.

"We were wondering," Masahiro said, "if you would like to join Nintendo and be in future Nintendo games."

Her eyes widened and she couldn't believe what he was offering. "You mean...? Wow... That's...that's great! For real?" NiGHTS imagined what it would be like. She would be working alongside the greatest characters in video game history: Mario, Link, Samus... She would be famous! By working with the big stars, she'd be even more popular and noticed than if she stayed with SEGA.

Yuzo nodded. "Yes. Of course, that means you'll have to spend all your time here at our studio. Do you accept?"

NiGHTS was about to, but then she thought of all her friends and frowned. "That would mean...I won't be with my friends at SEGA."

"True, but you'll have new friends here, and you will be in so many games and merchandise, that everyone in the world will know who you are!" Masahiro told her enthusiastically.

Yuzo added, rather evilly, "Join us, NiGHTS, and we will make your face the greatest in Nintendo! Or else, you will die."

NiGHTS blinked in confusion and looked up. Did she hear right? "Wait, what did you just say?"

Yuzo repeated, slightly puzzeled, "I said we'll make your face the greatest in Nintendo and we'll give you pie."

"Oh." NiGHTS realized she was just imagining. But she was still frowning. She would be losing something in the process of gaining something. What was more worth it? "I don't know..."

Masahiro sighed. "Well, if you can't do it, we understand..." He and his partner started to turn around.

"Wait!" NiGHTS spoke up.

They turned back to her.

"Can I at least...think about it?" she asked them, and they agreed.

---

"So, what'd you do this time?"

NiGHTS wasn't expecting to see Sonic standing right outside the office door. She put her hands on her hips. "Killed the last person to eavesdrop on a conversation outside the office."

Sonic just smirked. "I see Ganondorf's personality is rubbing off on you."

"What do you want, Sonic?"

"I'm here to help you." Sonic smiled. But there was something about his smile that didn't seem right. It looked forced.

But maybe it was just a trick of the light, or a gas bubble. NiGHTS ignored it and said, "Well, ok..."

"Great!" Sonic answered. "I've noticed that you got some cool moves! But not as cool as mine, of course."

"So, where are you going with this?" NiGHTS asked.

"What I'm saying is that the people at SEGA are really missing you!" Sonic replied. "You wouldn't believe their agony over you gone for so many hours! If this keeps up, then the game of _your own_ series would have to be cancelled, thus giving the company a bad reputation!" He added, "All of your friends at SEGA would then end up with nothing, and then there soon wouldn't be such thing as SEGA! I would become a nobody! Er, I mean, _they_ would become nobodies!"

NiGHTS pondered over what Sonic had just told her. She couldn't imagine all of her partners having no jobs. Will...Helen...Owl...even Jackle being poor would be hard to imagine. And Reala...heck, she _loved_ the guy. How could she abandon him, even if he didn't reciprocate her feelings? And if what Sonic said was true, then her boss would soon end up with nothing.

"There's only one thing for you to do to stop this calamity." Sonic continued, as if he knew what NiGHTS was thinking. "Do not join Nintendo. In fact, quit your work in Brawl and get back to your own game. That way, it'll finally be completed and you'll save your _true_ company! Unless you really _want_ to join Nintendo..."

NiGHTS' mind was a whirl. It seemed like there were so many reasons to join Nintendo, and so many reasons not to. It was a tough decision. Finally, she just sighed. "Um, I'll think about it some more. Thank you for helping me out, Sonic." Then NiGHTS headed sadly back to her trailer.

"Anytime, NiGHTS." Sonic said with a sly smile and a hint of deviousness to his voice. "Anytime."

_Ooh, NiGHTS has a dilemma! Hehehe...Please review._


	5. Falcon Punch and Cheese Pizza

_It's the final chapter! Wee! Oh, and sorry if you are a Sonic fan._

Chapter 5: Falcon Punch and Cheese Pizza

All was quiet at breakfast time in the cafeteria. The Brawlers made no conversation and weren't eating.

Finally, Captain Falcon sighed. "Things haven't been the same around here. Not since..." he trailed off and looked down sadly.

The others felt the same way.

"What did the note say, again?" the Pokémon Trainer asked.

Pit took out the note from the fold in his clothes and read it out loud: "'I'm sorry to leave without saying a proper good-bye. You all have been so kind to me, and it has been a great pleasure working with all of you. I would stay, but I have other comittments that I simply can't ignore. My place is not here. Don't worry, I won't forget any of you, and I thank you all for making my time here very pleasent. May all your dreams come true. Sincerely, NiGHTS.'"

Bowser sniffed.

Luigi looked at the Koopa King closely. "Whoa, dude, are you crying?"

Bowser glared at the plumber. "No!" he lied. "Of course I ain't! I'm glad she's gone!" He turned his face away so no one would see his tears of truth. (I love that line XD)

Just then, Lucas burst into tears and started to sob loudly. Ness tried to comfort him, but was also feeling distraught himself.

Peach asked softly, "But why would she leave? I thought she liked it here..."

"She did the right thing." Marth explained, "She sacrificed her own dreams to make her friends' dreams come true. They needed her..." He looked down and closed his eyes.

Meta Knight nodded solemnly. "A true friend never leaves her own friends behind."

"Yeah, but I still wish she stayed." Toon Link mumbled, resting his head ontop of his hands folded on the table.

Mario sighed. "She made her decision. She's-a not coming back."

There was a moment of silence. It was broken once Sonic came through the door. "Hey, everyone! Thanks for waitin'! Now that I'm here, let's get this party started!"

No one responded, or even looked up, for that matter.

Sonic jumped in a seat with a huge grin on his face, not noticing the mood of everyone else. "Come on! Where's the food? I am one hungry fastest-hedgehog-of-the-world!" He laughed, spinning around in his spinny chair. Then he noticed everyone's glum expressions, but still remained cheerful. "Hey, how come I'm the only one celebratin'? C'mon, bring on the chili dogs!" At once, chili dogs were thrown at Sonic, each one splattering all over him on each side. "Whoa! Careful there with the chili dogs..." he said, wiping some sauce from his face. Licking his fingers, he chuckled, "Time to forget about that annoying jester and focus on me!" He started to sing loudly, "Sonic! He can really move! Sonic! He's got an attitude! Sonic! He's the fastest thing in Braaaaaaaaaawl!"

"Ok, _now_ I'm gonna kill him." Ganondorf growled, crushing a pop can in his hand. He lunged at Sonic, followed by everyone else.

Soon, everyone was beating up the blue hedgehog.

"OW! OOF! HEY! CUT IT OUT! YOWCH! AAH! HEEEYYY!" Sonic cried as he was getting barraged by several attacks. Just when he thought that they had stopped because they pulled away from him, he got another thing comin'.

"FALCON PUNCH!"

Sonic's eyes widened. "Oh f--"

(easy-off) BAM!

---

"Well done, NiGHTS!" congratulated Takashi Iizuka after NiGHTS completed her last scene in her game.

"Thank you very much, Mr. Iizuka." NiGHTS politely replied.

"I'm glad you decided to come back and finish making the game with us." Will said.

"If you hadn't come back, we would've had to go over our budget using a computer animated version of you!" Helen remarked.

"Good thing, too." Reala added. "I'm, er, not so good with the 'working with air' deal."

"Finally! You admit a flaw!" Owl exclaimed at Reala.

"WHO CARES? NIGHTS IS BACK!" Jackle shouted happilly.

Everyone went around NiGHTS and kept congratulating her.

"It feels so good to be back!" NiGHTS sighed contently.

"By the way," Takashi interrupted. "What was it exactly that convinced you to come back to us?"

NiGHTS hesitated at first. "Er, I guess I was just homesick. Or would it be companysick?" Everyone laughed.

"The main thing is that you are here to stay with us, forever!" Takashi exclaimed.

"Until the company dies." Reala said. "Er, not saying that I _want_ it to go broke! I'm just saying!"

"There's just one thing left to take care of." Jackle reminded. "Who wants a hot, fresh, deep-dish pizza?" He held up a pizza box.

Everyone hurried in for the pizza.

As NiGHTS took a big bite out of her slice, she thought of the cheesiest and randomest thing ever, _Like the cheese that keeps the slices from coming apart, friendship is the bond that holds you and your buddies together!_

The End

_Yeah, that last line really was cheesy (in more ways than one)...but anyway, it's the end! I know you all knew what NiGHTS' decision was going to be from the very start of this fic, but that's dramatic irony for you. Hope you enjoyed it nevertheless and look out for more of my FanFics! And artwork! And videos! ^_^_


End file.
